Blackblade Epilogue 2 - Family
Hikosa stood resolutely in front of Osamu, seated as he was in his study. Junko was there as well, though she didn’t know why. The elder Wakahisa had a firmness in her jaw and in her stance as she formally excused her intrusion, and stated her business. “The blades have been banished,” she said flatly. “The business between the Wakahisas and the Miros has ended.” Junko looked at her sister with a shocked confusion; Osamu was unmoved. Eventually, he replied, “That is true. The goal that bound our families in mutual agreement is complete.” Hikosa continued, “Since our business is done, I formally request leave.” Osamu continued to look dispassionately at her as she explained, “With my mother’s death, I stand to take her place as one of the family heads. I have discussed with my family, and we have no desire to continue this arrangement with you, particularly considering what you have become. We will retreat back into shadows. We don’t require the patronage of a lord, especially a lord of your sort, any longer.” Junko had been watching her sister with growing shock. “Hikosa! What are you talking about?! We can’t just...we can’t just leave!” “We can, and we will,” Hikosa’s eyes narrowed. “Our contract will be, must be, terminated.” “Why?!” Junko nearly shouted. “What are you even talking about?! What is this about?” she asked, looking back and forth between her sister and her lord. The older sister did not break her gaze from Osamu as she said, “The lord knows very well ‘what this is about’,” she said, her voice hinting at venom, “and why.” Osamu regarded her dispassionately, his emotions utterly masked. After a long pause, he said, “...Your contract is terminated. The business between the Wakahisa family and the Miro family is finished. You have no formal employment under me; you are free to leave the grounds as you see fit.” His voice had a strange note to it as he added, “You are equally entitled to return whenever you’d like.” Hikosa’s face hardened almost imperceptibly. “...That will be unlikely, Emperor Miro.” She bowed respectfully and gave the appropriate formalities, before saying, “Emperor, I would humbly ask that you remove your hold on me.” Junko looked back and forth, confused and distressed. Osamu frowned ever so slightly. “...I promise I won’t use it,” he said evenly. “Take it off, please.” “There’s no reason to remove it.” “My lord, if you do not take it off, I will find a cleric who will.” A look of grief flashed across Osamu’s face for a half-instant, before settling more firmly into his look of cold detachment. “It will hurt.” “I will bear it, my lord.” He looked at her passively for another moment. Though he did not move, Hikosa suddenly staggered. “Hikosa!” Junko ran to her and helped her stand upright again. The young woman took a few shuddering breaths before standing upright again. Her eyes were brown. “Thank you, Emperor.” As she turned to leave, Junko moved to stop her, “What’s going on?! Where are you going?” “We are going back to the heads of house to be reassigned. Our job here is done. It was done 9 years ago.” “Hikosa, this is home! We live here!” At this, Hikosa turned her gaze to her frustrated sister, “This is not our home. This is his home. We are going back to our family, where we should have gone the moment those cursed swords were destroyed,” She turned back to staring straight ahead at the door, “if not sooner.” Osamu watched her, his expression passive. “We’re supposed to serve the Emperor!” Junko said. “We serve the Miro family. We...we serve him!” she gestured behind her towards Osamu. “No,” Hikosa said firmly towards Junko. “We are of the Wakahisa family. We serve ourselves, and the country after. We are not vassals. We agreed to assist the Miro family in destroying the black blades; that is all, and that is done. The Miro family is done, in any capacity that we could condone. Now, come, we’re leaving.” “I...I don’t want to leave!” Junko said. “What?” “I don’t want to leave,” she repeated, much more firmly. “I’m happy here and I don’t care what you think or what the family thinks; it doesn’t matter that the swords are gone, Lord Osamu is the emperor! He needs our help because Yeto still isn’t settled yet, and I’m not leaving to go hide in a stupid cave somewhere or pretend I’m a farmer because the heads of house think we should!” “You’ll do what the heads say, because that’s what you’re supposed to do!” Hikosa countered. “I don’t have to do anything! You aren’t the boss of me, and neither are they!” “Then you aren’t a Wakahisa!” Hikosa shouted back, raising her voice suddenly, her usually-calm air dispelled. “But you never were, were you?! You’re spoiled and stupid and never take anything seriously! You’re irresponsible, you never study, you never care about anything important! The only reason you were kept in the inner family was because of your eidolon! So fine! Stay! The heads say that the Wakahisas no longer serve Lord Miro, and will not serve him again! If you don’t care what the heads of house say, then you aren’t a Wakahisa!” Junko was startled by this outburst, “You can’t…!” “I can! I will not serve that monster,” she pointed at the still-unmoved Osamu, “for another minute! I will not serve the man who killed my mother! And I will not let him think that I will serve him forever! I will not let him think that I, or anyone in my family, will serve him as long as he will exist!” There were tears in Hikosa’s eyes by the time she finished, “And if you don’t agree, you aren’t my sister.” “Hikosa…” Junko said, tears streaming down her face. “But you’re always going to serve him, aren’t you? You’ve always been his spoiled favourite, you’ve never questioned the things he’s done, and you’ve always cared more about his concerns than ours. You were never a Wakahisa. You’ve always been a Miro.” She blinked away tears and added, “If you aren’t with me at the south gates in an hour, I’m not waiting.” Without anything further, she walked quickly from the room. “Hikosa!” Junko called, but got no reply. She turned to glance at Osamu before running out of the room as well, sobbing. Osamu watched this, then rearranged some items on his desk; after some time, he stood up very slowly and methodically, and walked out of the room. ---- Can I come in? “...Yes…” Junko’s voice said quietly from behind the closed door. Osamu slid the door open and stepped silently in. Junko was sitting on her bed, burying her face in her arms and knees. The man looked at her, his expression hinting at sorrow and kindness, and he knelt down on the floor in front of her. He turned his gaze downwards, unsure of what to say. Eventually, Junko looked up, her eyes red from crying, “Why?! Why did…*sniff* why did she…” she broke off again into sobs. Osamu was quiet for a moment. Eventually, he said quietly, “...Because they know…” “Know what?!” Junko cut him off, whipping up to look at him, desperate for an answer. He didn’t look up, but replied, “...They know what I did to get where I am. To find and destroy the swords, and to unite Yeto.” “That doesn’t mean anything!” she shouted. “So, what, you’re hiding something from me and not her?! Why?! Because I’m too stupid and too young to know?!” “That’s not…” “Then what is it?!” “Don’t raise your voice at me, Junko,” he said evenly but firmly. “No, I’m sick of being treated like I’m a little girl!! I’m…” “Do not raise your voice!” Osamu cut her off, his own voice becoming harsh, silencing her. “I understand that you are frustrated, but I did not tell you not because of your age or your capability. The only person who I did tell other than the three wizards who assisted me in it, two of whom have since passed away and the third being your sister, is Mako. I did not want to tell anyone, otherwise I would have told you as well.” His voice dropped its edge and became somewhat sullen again as he continued, “But since your sister has betrayed that trust and apparently informed the other branches of your family, it is only fair I tell you now.” Junko curled up on herself again, peeking out over her knees, “...Tell me what?” He sighed softly, and dispelled the human shell he kept around himself. Junko’s eyes widened, and she inched back slightly. Osamu didn’t move. “...You’re a devil…” she said quietly, almost to herself. “I went to Hell to get the power I needed to find and contain the swords,” Osamu said, looking at the floor. “So I discarded my humanity for my goal. Undoubtedly, that is why the heads have agreed that they will not serve me. The goal has indeed been fulfilled. I am not human, so I am no longer a rightful shogun. I will live for far longer than any human, and any progeny I might have would be inhuman as well. They fear I might bind the family for generations, or into the afterlife, and serving a devil is no better than serving under the whims of the bearers of the crazed swords.” Junko shook slightly, staring at him. “...What about mom?” He glanced up, confused. “Did you kill mom?” “No!” he said with a measure of shock. “No, I would never…” He frowned, looking down again, “She died from illness, you know that. Illness she likely wouldn’t have contracted if she hadn’t been weakened from holding the seven swords for so long. I…” he paused, “...I can see why Hikosa blames me for it.” Clenching at her knees, she eventually replied, “...How can I trust you?” Before he could respond, she unfurled and continued, “How can I trust anything you say? You’re a liar! You’ve been lying for years! How many other things are you lying about? That you aren’t telling me? I don’t even know who you are! You could be anybody lying, pretending to be the emperor! You could be any monster who killed him and took his place!! You think I don’t know devils?! What any of them will do to come out ahead?! The heads are right, you probably aren’t ''any better than the swords!!” “Junko, I…” “''Don’t!!” she yelled. “I don’t want to hear any more of your lies! I don’t need any of you! You’re all terrible, and I don’t need any of you in my life!!” With a few rushed and angered gestures, she cast Teleport and vanished. Osamu was left alone in the room. He nearly used his telepathic bond to try and talk to her, but he stopped himself. Slowly, and possibly more methodically than earlier that day, he stood up and left the room, restoring his human appearance as he did so. ---- The next day, Osamu could feel the link between him and Junko be severed; a cleric must have removed the effect. He excused himself from his duties and sat alone for the rest of the day, where not even Mako could find him. ---- For the following months, Osamu was notedly depressed in his actions. He moved through the motions of ruling with a detachment that was severe, even for him. ---- Ugh! This is horrible. I think lots of people get by in jobs like this. Sure, but it isn't making enough! I'm going to have to live outside at this rate. I'd say get a better job, but I'm guessing you tried that. The only thing I know is magic, and if I start doing that, I'll get found out. It's not my fault I didn't get taught anything else. So, here's a radical idea. Go home. I don't have a home to go home to! I think we both know you're a little melodramatic, but be serious now. Do you really want to live on the streets? ...No... Then go home. No! This is why I didn't bring it up earlier; I knew you weren't going to listen. But I don't want you picking up an opium habit and becoming a whore living on the streets. We're the same person, and I have slightly higher standards for myself. Go home. You have two. Either one will be happy you're back. I’m not going back, to either of them! Ok then. Would you care to explain why? I was disowned! Hikosa...Hikosa doesn’t want me back, so I don’t want her back. I don’t want to live in the the woods, doing whatever the heads of house say. I have a life. They can’t tell me what to do, and if that’s what I have to do to be part of their family, then I’m not part of their family. Alright. That doesn’t explain the second. ...He’s a liar and I’m not going back there either. He doesn’t trust me, and I shouldn’t trust him. Hello Pot, my name is Kettle. You’re black. What’s that mean?! How many times have you lied?! How many days do I sit alone in Hell because you’re not telling people you’re an infernal summoner? Of course he’s not telling anyone he’s a devil! Don’t be petulant; you’re not a child. Don’t lecture me! I can’t lecture you; we’re the same person. Rrgh. … ...He should have told me. Well, what did he say, that he did it when he started the war? How old were we then, 6? Who tells a kid that? Maybe a kid who was summoning devils anyways?! Why would he keep it a secret from me, if he trusted me? Why don’t you ask him? And while you’re at it, go home. Hmph. ...He’s probably worried. I don’t care. Liar. Shut up. ---- Keeping her thoughts carefully blank, which she had some practice doing by this point, Junko slid the door open. Osamu was inside, meditating silently. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds before clearing her throat. Osamu flinched, eyes flashing open and his hand flying to his sword; when he saw Junko, he looked no less shocked. He was on his feet in an instant and took a step before he hesitated. "Junko...I...didn't think you'd come back..." “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. “Why didn’t you tell me what you did?” The man looked down, his expression becoming neutral as he subtly pulled his arms and stance in, closing himself off. “...What I did, my decisions and their outcomes...were not something to burden a young girl with.” “But that didn’t stop you from sending me out places. That didn’t stop you from using Rilkirax.” “No. No it didn’t. And it didn’t stop me from using your sister, who wasn’t old enough for that either.” He bowed his head, “I have done terrible things, and you, your sister, your mother and your whole family have paid for it.” “I don’t have a family,” Junko retorted, crossing her arms and looking away. Osamu regarded her sadly as she continued, “Hikosa always tried to be the very best in the family’s eyes, and if that’s what I have to be to be a part of her family, then she can keep it.” She paused for a minute before continuing, “I wouldn’t have come back here either. You’re a liar who doesn’t trust me, who thinks I’m still a kid. Fine, I can maybe see not telling me that when I was little. But, really? I’m an infernal summoner. I’ve been seeing devils and battlefields since I was 6. And you just, what? Never got around to it? What?” Carefully considering his answer, he eventually responded, “I would rather no one know about what I did or what I am, so it was less that I never got around to it, and more that I believed you would have been happier not knowing who or what you served.” Junko laughed bitterly, “Do you actually listen to the things that you say? Who wants to serve under someone who’s keeping secrets?” “You weren’t to serve me much longer.” “What?” she blanched slightly. He still looked down as he explained, “You’re all very right in what you have said. An infernal Emperor is no better than the swords. I had always planned on leaving this world, as soon as Yeto’s affairs are such that it won’t immediately fall to war. And it has come a long way. A few more years at best, and I will return to Hell where I belong, and leave the country to its rightful citizens. A few more years, and you never would have had to know.” Junko looked at him, tears forming in her eyes again, “...You don’t even know how cruel you are, do you? So, not only are you a liar, but you were going to fake your death too? Abandon us?” His gaze came up, and for once he had a clear expression, one of shock and sadness, “No, I...I wasn’t going to leave without saying anything. But, I have to go. I can’t stay. It undermines absolutely everything I’ve worked for to stay.” Turning away again, Junko bit her lip. “...They’re all wrong,” she said eventually. “What?” “They’re all wrong. If the heads of house think they can play with devil magic, then this is what they’re going to get. If Hikosa thinks that they can go around casting infernal magic and not end up in service to devils forever, then they’re stupid, way more stupid than I am.” “You’re not stupid at all, Junko. Hikosa was just…” She cut him off, “They swore to serve the Miro family. They swore to serve you. Fine, maybe the whole family didn’t. But Hikosa did. Mom did. I did. So, she’s the oathbreaker here. Not me. And if her and the rest of her dumb, stupid family want to go get duped into serving another devil because they’re going to keep using devil magic, then fine. I’m not. And even if you aren’t him, even if you aren’t really Lord Osamu and he died a long time ago and you took his place...I still know you. It’s still been you this whole time, whether you’ve been lying or not. Rilkirax is right, it’s not like I don’t lie too. And if I’m going to serve someone, and I have to, because I can’t get a job and I can’t join the church, I’d rather keep serving you. It’s better than the Wakahisas. Better than some of the other lords. Better than another devil.” She sighed, and her anger gave way to sadness. “They’re stupid, and I don’t need them.” Osamu regarded her as she sniffed and added quietly, “...Can I come home?” He smiled slightly, “You are always welcome, and I am...so glad you’re here.” She looked back at him and smiled slightly, “Even welcome when you go to Hell?” His expression dropped, “Junko…” “You’re taking Mako, aren’t you?” “I hadn’t even considered taking anyone anywhere, and that’s not a…” “You can’t even go to the baths without taking Mako. And if you’re taking him, you’re taking me.” She rubbed her eyes and added seriously, “I’m not getting left behind. I’m not letting anyone walk out on me again.” Osamu looked at her for a long minute, “...We’ll...discuss this…” She smiled again. Rubbing her arm, she said, “You...can put the spell back on, if you want. It’s...it’s kinda weird, without it.” He smiled slightly again, and stepped forwards. He put his hand on her face, cupping her chin and lightly brushing her cheek. He looked at her face for a minute, and when he was done, her eyes were a matching flat grey again. She bowed her head, “Thank you, Lord Osamu.” “No,” he returned the bow, “thank you, Junko.” Category:Banishment of the Blackblades